


Happy Birthday To Our Dearest Hero

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Birthday, Computer Breaking, Gift, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACKIEBOY MAN, Lack of Sleep for both Jackieboy and the Writer apparently, Mentioned Injury, Mentioned Nightmare, Surprises, Working Without Taking A Break, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Jackie, you should know by now how damaging falling asleep on the ground is—you're going to mess up your back and neck like that. At least use a pillow and blanket if you're going to ignore your perfectly good bed only a foot away! It's probably jealous of the ground now! If anything you should just move your bed under the window. Marvin's the one who moved you to your bed (obviously—there's no way Chase or I could do so). We've decided to leave you alone and let you sleep in on your birthday. Marvin and Chase are both home for the day and I'm taking off early at 5 pm so we can have dinner together. While we all pitched in on the gift, we got you our own things as well. Happy birthday to our dearest hero.-Henrik





	Happy Birthday To Our Dearest Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I bet the deadline for this over on Quotev by like 4 minutes and AO3's posting system takes forever so SHHHHH 
> 
> Also I'm so sorry if something sounds weird or something my brain didn't want to work today.

Jackie's day had been absolutely terrible. It started off terrible too considering he had been woken up at 6 AM by a rather vivid nightmare after only an hour and a half of sleep. It made him uncomfortable enough that he wasn't able to fall back asleep despite how tired he was. He had spent thirty minutes on the deep web trying to make some progress on other cases before breakfast and everything went downhill from there. His computer had been acting up for some time and finally started breaking down after about a solid year of having issues—in the middle of a cyber attack. It froze up and by the time he got it working again, he'd been hacked and lost all of his progress on several different projects. While it was a good thing he didn't use this computer for any personal information, he lost all of his notes on several different websites and crime rings.

Suffice to say that was bad enough to sour Jackie's mood... however spending hours upon hours of trying to fix the damned thing with no breaks and no luck made his mood even worse. He had taped a note on his door dissuading anyone who wanted to enter from doing so and locked himself in his room to try and find the problem by dissecting the object. He found many: the computer would no longer turn on due to how many hours he'd spend on the stupid thing without breaks (not to mention how often he forgot to turn the thing off overnight), an unknown virus had weaseled its way in, and the motherboard was _completely_ fried. His computer had been reduced to a pile of junk thanks to the poor timing of a freeze up. He finally gave up around nine PM with no luck of getting remotely near to fixing the thing—he'd have to replace it once he had the money to do so. He added that to his to-do list that would more likely than not get forgotten.

He was getting ready for patrol after he had given up on his fruitless endeavor of fixing his computer when he finally realized how much his _new_  suit needed to be replaced after only a few months of having it. It had already been stitched up a countless number of times—and it showed—and the thing looked like it was about to unravel at the seams if he wore it for too much longer. Another thing added to the to-do list.

Normally patrolling the city was calming for him—he got to walk on the rooftops and enjoy the view between the times where he had to fight and defend the peace of the city. Today however was much different. Thanks to his decision to work with taking a break—more importantly, not eating anything or drinking any fluids at all today and not sleeping for long—he had been thrown off his game. A burglar had gotten a lucky hit on him and socked him right in the face—specifically the eye—before bolting. Thankfully Jackie caught him in the end but that had been an embarrassing slip up! He nearly let him get away! Unfortunately he could feel his eye swelling up and his vision in his left eye blurred significantly.

There had been an abnormal amount of crime that night, leaving Jackie with little time to take a break before he was leaping from rooftop to rooftop again, scanning the ground for the next disturbances.

The point the day hit an all-time low was when Anti had gotten the jump on him while he was taking a breather and silently cursing himself for not sleeping or eating anything that day. Jackie was incredibly grateful that a huge fight didn't break out like half the time it normally did—he didn't think he could win one of those at the moment—but he was pretty annoyed that Anti did push him around a bit. Nothing too serious—a few small scrapes, nicks, and cuts accompanied by small new tears in his suit but nothing life threatening. The encounter with Anti was mainly a waste of time, forcing him to chase after the demon until he couldn't possibly jump another gap between rooves. It was just a lot of taunting and goose chasing.

By the time he got back home around 4 AM he was exhausted. Every nerve in his body had this dull burning and most of his muscles felt wound up and strained. His eyes had this weird sensation of a dull tingly numbness that made him want to close his eyes and pass out right when he crawled through the window.

So that's what he did.

He fell through his window, took the barest amount of time to shut it quietly to avoid waking the others in the house, locked it, and laid down on the floor. He didn't bother getting out of his sweaty suit no matter how disgusting it was to feel the liquid drying against his skin. He just let his body relax against the carpeted floor of his room and allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

* * *

When he was fully aware that he had woken up the sun streaming through his window nearly blinded him. He threw an arm over his eyes and made a noise of displeasure, intending to roll over and curl in on himself when he vaguely noticed that the ground was much more comfortable than he remembered. He peeked from behind his arm to see he was in his bed, blanket thrown over him.

He sat up and yawned, blinking the bright spots out of his eyes. He was still in his suit but his blue mask was sitting on his nightstand on top of a large package wrapped poorly in wrapping paper with a note scrawled in tiny amd messy, nearly illegible handwriting stuck under one of the package's flaps. He knew that handwriting well.

_Jackie, you should know by now how damaging falling asleep on the ground is—you're going to mess up your back and neck like that. At least use a pillow and blanket if you're going to ignore your perfectly good bed only a foot away! It's probably jealous of the ground now! If anything you should just move your bed under the window. Marvin's the one who moved you to your bed (obviously—there's no way Chase or I could do so). We've decided to leave you alone and let you sleep in on your birthday. Marvin and Chase are both home for the day and I'm taking off early at 5 pm so we can have dinner together. While we all pitched in on the gift, we got you our own things as well. Happy birthday to our dearest hero._

_-Henrik_

Jackie clumsily swiped at the tears beading in his eyes. Schneep always was the one who had a way with words among them, more so with written than spoken—it didn't help that he was pretty tired still either.

He couldn't help the new tears that sprung up and the laugh that escaped him when he saw what was in the box. Time to cross off 'get a new suit' of his to-do list. They really knew him all too well.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the hero we don't deserve.


End file.
